


Quest For Hope

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Past Abuse, Rescue, Strangers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any +/ any, "I want my life to mean something. That's all I've ever wanted."
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017





	Quest For Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Jared came to know Jensen under the worst conditions. “Hey! Stop!” The voice was commanding, came out of the dark night, a little soft, and Jensen turns around slowly, balancing on the ledge of the bridge. Life is without joy, horrifying and he wishes to end the suffering. He gazes up from under his eyelashes to see a man, a very tall man with shaggy long hair and hazel eyes, slowly coming towards him.

“You don't have to do this. Come down, please.” Gentle, soothing hands were suddenly within reach, and Jensen did not feel frightened of living. Suddenly, someone was there, he was not alone, and a person cared that he was alive. Jensen remember too many nights of sorrow, his ex-boyfriend was screaming profanity at him and kicking him in the ribs. His abusive boyfriend came home drunk most nights and beat him, slamming his fist into Jensen's jaw and kicking his ribs, nearly splitting them. He begged for the vile man to stop as he kept using his stomach as a punching bag. Now, a soul was offering compassion, kindness.

Jensen doesn’t move quickly, slowly he climbs down off the edge, tears streaming down his face. Gentle arms welcome him into a soft hug, and a soft voice whispering to him that everything would be alright. The stranger’s arms are gentle in a way that made his heart skip a beat. He slowly breathed a breathless sigh. His ex-boyfriend never showed him kindness, only suffering and brutalness...The stranger is warm and tender with his embrace, he smelled like fresh rain and Jensen buried his face closer, drawing a deep breath as his trembling eased.

The first hour in the hospital was a little scary.

Jensen doesn’t like all the doctors and nurses crowding him, but they bandage is wrist and give him medication that calms the dark thoughts in his mind. The stranger, Jared, as he kindly introduced himself as, stays with him, comforts him with a warm smile and a gentle hug, and while Jensen cannot see Jared's wings, he must be a heavenly angel.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/836177.html?thread=104562257#t104562257)


End file.
